


Clash In The Clouds

by aiwritingfic



Series: Dragons of the Rising Sun [4]
Category: Prince of Tennis, Temeraire - Novik
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-26
Updated: 2008-03-26
Packaged: 2017-10-03 20:09:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aiwritingfic/pseuds/aiwritingfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tezuka and Sanada face Yukimura and Fuji in an exhibition match.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clash In The Clouds

**Author's Note:**

> Third installment in the [Dragons of the Rising Sun AU](http://community.livejournal.com/apples_for_me/tag/au:+dragons+of+the+rising+sun); this follows [His Grandfather's Dragon](http://community.livejournal.com/apples_for_me/42009.html). I've been hiding from this, because writing fight scenes has always been difficult for me. But now, high on caffeine and sugar, listening to fight songs and feeling the adrenaline course through my veins ...

"Can you see them?"

Tezuka scanned the horizon again, but Fuji was nowhere to be seen. Yukimura had chosen well, leading Fuji into the clouds; here, Fuji's white blended in with the clouds, while Sanada's bronze did nothing to camouflage them. "No," Tezuka finally said.

"Fuji's light coloring gives them the advantage." Sanada's voice, even pitched this low, carried a distance, and Tezuka had no problem hearing him. He watched Sanada's wings beat in time as Sanada continued to speak. "He's fast because he's small. Still, we can catch them, as long as we find that damned white dragon. Look harder, Kunimitsu."

Tezuka did not point out Sanada's disadvantage when it came to speed; it was not one of Sanada's best attributes, and they both knew it. Instead he nodded, even though Sanada couldn't see him. "How's the package?" he asked instead, eyes glancing at the leather strap below him. He resisted the urge to adjust it; Sanada had done so, and pronounced it comfortable. That should be enough; if Tezuka reached for it now, he might dislodge the box inside and drop it, disqualifying them.

"It's fine," Sanada said dismissively. "I don't feel it at all. Pity it isn't heavier; I'd like to see Fuji take off with a full load. Minimal harness, rider barely strapped in ... take me for a fool, will they?"

Sanada puffed a breath in disgust--Tezuka felt the hot air as they flew through it--and then it was cool again. Tezuka welcomed the chill. It was difficult to think when surrounded by warmth; warmth made him think of curling up next to Sanada at night. Up here amongst the clouds, with the wind whipping through his hair, stealing his breath, Tezuka found it much easier to stay alert and focused.

* * *

 

Barely a minute later, Tezuka's ear stung as he felt something whistle past his left ear. _Yukimura!_

"Dodge, Sanada!" he shouted, pivoting to avoid the second stone hurtling towards him, meeting Yukimura's eyes for a second before Fuji dove and took both of them out of Tezuka's field of sight. Sanada was big, and not as flexible as Fuji, nor as nimble. Fuji would harry them with taunts and giggles while Yukimura shot; Tezuka had seen them use this tactic very effectively on Yanagi and his dragon Inui in the last round.

With a roar, Sanada pulled up. The stone missed Tezuka, bouncing harmlessly off Sanada's scales. Tezuka's left arm went to his slingshot; his right arm dug through stones from his pouch. As he readied his shot, he looked around him, too late--the clouds were already closing behind the white dragon and its rider.

Fuji's distinctive giggle sounded from the right. _Impossible!_ Tezuka whipped his head around. The white dragon had dove to the left--how could Fuji have moved to the right so quickly?

Sanada rumbled angrily. "Kunimitsu?"

"I'm fine," Tezuka said; the scratch on his ear was nothing. They had to catch Fuji. He slapped Sanada's back. "Go!"

Sanada coiled, muscles tensing beneath the scales, twisting violently. As Sanada turned sharply in mid-air, Tezuka pivoted his body even further. Sanada's wings spread and beat strongly. Tezuka leaned down closer to Sanada's neck and gripped the extra leather strap before him. Almost before Tezuka had done so, Sanada shot forward, roaring after the white blur before them. "Fuji!"

"Catch me if you can!" Fuji pulled upwards too, both his and Yukimura's eyes fixed forward. Below them, Tezuka could see the mesh bag harnessed to Fuji's underside. Unlike Sanada's pouch, a closed one made of waterproof leather, Fuji's bag was a lightweight webbing of silk ropes. Yukimura was holding on to the strap, just as Tezuka was. As Tezuka watched, Yukimura turned, and their gazes met.

Yukimura smiled, and even from this distance, Tezuka could read the expression in his eyes. _You'll never catch up._

Tezuka's jaw set. _We shall see._ Fuji might be faster, but Sanada was still the better dragon. Yukimura let one hand go, waving merrily at them. Then he turned towards Fuji again, and patted Fuji's neck. Both dragon and rider soared higher, quickly disappearing into the clouds again.

"You think that'll get you away from me? Naive whelp, I'll show you!" Sanada's hot breath surrounded Tezuka as he rushed after them, Tezuka hanging tightly onto the harness.

Tezuka hadn't been this high up before; training was usually conducted lower down, and this sort of altitude fighting was discouraged for dragons like Sanada, because Sanada's fire was much more effective against ground targets, or ships. Yukimura was leading them higher and higher, but to what purpose?

Not very much after that question, the answer hit Tezuka as Sanada began to slow.

Altitude fighting wasn't discouraged because Sanada was more useful near the ground. It was discouraged because Sanada _couldn't_ fly his best up here. So that was what Yukimura and Fuji had in mind!

No doubt both Fuji and Yukimura knew this; Tezuka would never underestimate Fuji's--nor Yukimura's--ability to use everything that worked to their advantage. They had to go down, and quickly, before Yukimura took advantage of this. "Sanada," Tezuka said, "You should dive. We're too high up, and Fuji has the advantage here. Go down where the air is heavier, where we can fight on even terms."

"Fuji's going upwards," Sanada said.

"Yes, I know," Tezuka said, and his grip on the harness tightened. "It's a trap, Sanada. Dive now, before we're caught in it."

For a long moment, Tezuka thought Sanada would ignore him. Sanada's years of experience against Tezuka's mere days? Tezuka couldn't blame Sanada, if the dragon had indeed chosen not to listen. Dragons were not bound to obey their riders, after all, and some still didn't, following orders only when it was convenient for them.

But Sanada had said, only yesterday, that he would obey Tezuka. That he trusted Tezuka.

Did Sanada really?

Then Sanada dove. "You'd better be right," he said.

* * *

 

Two seconds later, Yukimura attacked.

Fuji's roar bore down upon them, and Tezuka resisted the urge to flinch. "Don't stop!" he shouted.

"They're coming!" Sanada roared, pulling out of the dive far too soon.

It was too high; Fuji would run circles around Sanada again. "_Down_, Sanada!"

"_Fight_, Kunimitsu!"

Now was not the time to argue; Tezuka looked back in time to see Yukimura ready a stone. "Roll!" he shouted, throwing himself to the left, feeling Sanada move with him. Beside him, he heard a ping as one of Yukimura's stones missed. Tezuka's hands felt into the pouch at his knee, and he almost pulled a stone out, but stopped at the last moment. From below, it would be a waste of effort trying to return a shot. They had to get out of this position, but for now, there was no helping it; Tezuka would have to brace himself against Yukimura's shots. "Sanada, you promised--head _down_!" He tugged on the harness, throwing his weight groundwards. "_Go!_"

"Damn you, Kunimitsu," Sanada growled, rolling and folding his wings into a dive. "And damn me, for listening to you!"

"Just go!"

They sped downwards, faster and faster; the clouds parted before them, one after another, until they broke through the bottommost layer into clear air below. Tezuka could see the crowd assembled below and around them now, could read the banners flapping wildly in the wind that whipped around them. Behind them, Fuji roared, and Tezuka turned his head to see Fuji bursting through the clouds as well, his golden box visible through the mesh bag.

An idea occured to Tezuka. "Fly, but don't let him draw you back into the clouds," Tezuka said to Sanada. "Keep him busy. When you face him on my signal, Sanada, make sure you pass underneath. I'll cut the harness and we'll take the box that way." The flying required would distract Sanada, too, which was more important--Tezuka doubted Sanada would let him do what he planned if he knew what was _really_ in Tezuka's mind.

"Under--" Sanada broke off. "He'll let me approach only once!"

"Then bring me close enough to make it count," Tezuka said. He gripped the harness tightly. "We have to get the box, Sanada!"

Sanada dipped one wing, looping around, and Tezuka clung tightly, fingers fumbling with his harness catch. His heart pounded wildly in his chest, and his head throbbed. Sanada would think he was preparing a cutting utensil, but Tezuka had other ideas. There was a chance, but his hands would need to be sure. If he missed ...

Well, he would have to make sure he didn't.

Sanada spun violently; Tezuka worked his arm around the loosened harness strap just in time to brace himself as Sanada pulled up out of range of Yukimura's shot. "Whippersnappers!" Sanada shouted back at Fuji. "You're ten years too early, both of you!"

"Maa, Sanada, you'd better watch out," Fuji said, laughing easily. "You're too old and heavy to fly like me, so don't break your tail trying, mmm?"

Tezuka dodged a shot from Yukimura, throwing himself backwards and to the right this time, shaking loose the last clasp. He could tell Sanada was tiring. The air high up had been thinner, and fire-breathers didn't do well in thin air. Fuji drew parallel, wings beating gracefully, a clear contrast to Sanada's exertions.

Another shot from Yukimura landed on Tezuka's leg, a direct hit that would bruise soon. Yukimura laughed, already prepared to fire again. "I can stop any time, Tezuka!" he called.

"Would you like a break?" Fuji asked Sanada in a very helpful tone as Yukimura aimed at the clasp on Sanada's strap. "All that flying must be so tiring for an old dragon like yourself."

"Now!" Tezuka shouted, throwing aside the last buckle as Yukimura shot. He was untethered, his tight grip on the harness the only thing keeping him on Sanada's back. "Go, Sanada, go!"

"I'll show you old," Sanada roared, diving.

Yukimura's stone landed, sharp edge nicking Tezuka's riding gear, hooking into a crevice and causing Tezuka to flinch. He jerked, wincing, dropping his slingshot, and then felt like using some very unpleasant words as the stone worked its way deeper, one jagged edge pressing painfully against his side.

Sanada faltered as the slingshot bounced off his scales. "Kunimitsu!"

"I'm fine!" Tezuka said, hangs grasping tightly to the harness, trying to make sure he stayed on Sanada's back. "Don't stop, _hurry!_"

"You're unarmed!"

"Just do it!"

And then they were underneath Fuji, and the mesh bag was within reach.

Taking a deep breath, putting aside all thought of stories of riders lost off their dragons, Tezuka let go of Sanada's harness and jumped, reaching wildly for the mesh, praying it would hold.

Sanada jerked, whipping his head around. "Kunimitsu!"

Tezuka didn't have a chance to reassure Sanada. Fuji had realized where Tezuka was and had begun to roll; it was all Tezuka could do to cling to the harness. Then Fuji stopped abruptly, darting away from Sanada, soaring into the air as one of Fuji's forelegs grabbed Tezuka. Fuji pulled; Tezuka clung to the mesh.

"Kunimitsu!" Sanada was flying towards Fuji now--Tezuka could hear Sanada's roar, louder again. "If you drop him, Fuji, I swear I'll .... _Kunimitsu!_"

Tezuka could feel the air around him become hotter; Fuji let go of Tezuka, roaring, twisting, and Tezuka renewed his grip on the silk ropes. He stifled a cry as the box within the mesh crushed against his fingers; the rock lodged in Tezuka's riding gear rubbed against Tezuka's skin harder and harder--it broke skin, cutting him. Tezuka gasped in surprise, grip tightening.

Then what he needed to do came to him in a flash.

Sanada was pulling back for another burst of flame. There was no time to hesitate--if Sanada and Fuji began to fight in mid-air, both dragons would hurt each other, and they might accidentally throw Yukimura off Fuji's back.

Grabbing the rock, Tezuka pulled it out, bracing himself against the pain, and then dragged the sharp edges of the rock across the strands of silk rope that formed the mesh. They broke, and Tezuka reached inside, grabbing the box. Fuji spun again as Sanada approached, and the mesh tore away completely.

Tezuka fell, Fuji's box now in his hands. "Sanada!" he shouted, gripping the box tightly, closing his eyes as he curled up. _He won't let me fall. He won't let me fall. He won't let me fall. He won't let me fall. He won't--_

He landed with a thud, momentarily breathless, and then Sanada was diving triumphantly towards the field with Tezuka clutched tightly in his claws.

* * *

 

That night, Tezuka retreated from the Great Hall as soon as he was able to. By unspoken accord, Sanada met him at the entrance to his dragon room. Tezuka wondered whether Sanada had been looking out for him, but he didn't ask. When Sanada was quiet like this, asking would be inviting a lecture.

Silently, they settled next to the heated rocks. Sanada breathed fire on them to renew the room's warmth, and Tezuka settled himself into the crook of Sanada's foreleg. Sanada immediately closed his claws over Tezuka, and Tezuka let him, stroking the topmost scales. After a while, Sanada spoke for the first time since they had left the exhibition grounds. "The next time you scare me like that," he began.

"You'll catch me again," Tezuka said, looking up.

Sanada fixed Tezuka with a stern gaze, but Tezuka didn't turn away, and they stared into each other's eyes.

"Hmph," Sanada finally said. "I should have let you fall." He stretched, Tezuka still cupped in his claws, and then settled into a more sprawled-out position. "I might still, if it weren't such a bother training a new rider."

Tezuka said nothing, but he gave his grandfather's dragon--no, _his_ dragon now--a small smile and closed his eyes again, continuing to stroke Sanada's scales.

 

 


End file.
